The disclosure is directed to female hardened optical connectors and cable assemblies using the same. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to female hardened optical connectors used for making an optical connection with a hardened male plug connector.
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. As bandwidth demands increase optical fiber is migrating toward subscribers in outdoor communication networks such as in fiber to the premises applications such as FTTx and the like. To address this need for making optical connections in communication networks for the outside the plant environment hardened fiber optic connectors were developed. One of the most commercially successful hardened fiber optic connectors is the OptiTap® male plug connector sold by Corning Cable Systems, LLC of Hickory, N.C., such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,090,406 and 7,113,679 (the '406 and '679 patents) and incorporated herein by reference. The Optitap® connector is a hardened male plug connector for terminating a cable that is configured for optical connection using a receptacle. As used herein, the term “hardened” describes a connector or receptacle port intended for making an environmentally sealed optical connection suitable for outdoor use, and the term “non-hardened” describes a connector or receptacle port that is not intended for making an environmentally sealed optical connection.
FIGS. 1A-1C are prior art depictions showing various stages of mating of a preconnectorized cable 10 having an OptiTap® male plug connector with a receptacle 30. Receptacle 30 that receives the OptiTap® male plug connector has a first end (not visible) that receives a standard SC connector (i.e., a non-hardened receptacle port) and a second end (visible) having a hardened receptacle port for receiving the OptiTap® male plug connector, thereby making an optical connection between a hardened connector and a non-hardened connector. Receptacle 30 typically is mounted in a wall of an enclosure or the like with a first end typically disposed inside an enclosure for environmental protection and the second end extends outward of the enclosure for connectivity. Simply stated, receptacle 30 has a first side with a non-hardened receptacle port and a second side with a hardened receptacle port for receiving the OptiTap® male plug connector. Thus, receptacle 30 can optically connected the hardened OptiTap® male plug connector with a non-hardened connector such as a standard SC connector. Consequently, a network operator can make an optical connection between a robust outdoor fiber optic cable assembly to a less robust indoor cable assembly as known in the art.
Due to installation space available, right-of-way, complexity issues and the like, some installations require network providers to provide third party access to an existing network so the subscriber may choose among network operators (i.e., a multi-operator option), instead of running entirely new cabling to the subscriber. Thus, a third party operator may need to connect a new subscriber to their network who already has an existing drop cable installed and routed to the premises of the subscriber. Consequently, there exists an unresolved need for hardened cable assemblies that can connector subscribers to third party network operators in a quick and reliable manner.